She's Not My Girlfriend
by marinefollese
Summary: In which there are various stages of denial- she's not my girlfriend!


**A/N: So i got this idea today and had to write it. Co-posted on my tumblr and ao3.**

* * *

The sun was beating down on the district of Shiganshina. Under his favourite tree, in his favourite field, Eren slept, still blissfully unaware of the true terrors of the ourside world. And Mikasa watched him, he was closest to her, and if she were to open up, if ever, it would be to him.

The then nine-year-old had brought her to his home, after hers had been destroyed and provided her with what had come to be the most precious thing in her twelve-year-old world- her red scarf. Fingering it, as she settled down next to him for a while, she felt its thinning red wool. Although she missed her parents terribly, Eren, Carla and Grisha were her family now, and she couldn't ask for a better family. Carla and Grisha treated her like she was their own, and Eren, well, he showed her as much compassion as he could. He wasn't a very affectionate person, but the occasional hug, kiss on the cheek, or hand hold (these were her favourite because his hands were bigger than hers, and so warm) assured her that Eren really did care for her.

It was nice, she mused, living with the Jaegers.

"Ungh-no, NO!-ergh." Hearing Eren gurgle in his sleep- probably due to nightmares, alerted her that it was time to go. She saddled on her pile of firewood, and shook him awake. After reassuring Eren that it was just a nightmare, they headed home. Eren, being Eren, had his little outburst with somebody at the market who teased him for something or the other and Mikasa had to pull him away.

On their way home, they ran into Armin being bullied again. Eren dropped his pile of firewood and ran straight towards the bullies, his fist raised in the air, and his teeth barred. Mikasa knew that Eren was not the best fighter, so she had to protect him. Running after him, she stopped next to him. He stood next to in front of the bullies, provoking them with his words.

"Eren, stop." Mikasa laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What's this? Does little Miss Jaeger need his _girlfriend_ to protect him? I knew you were weak, Eren, but this just takes the cake!" Teased the biggest of the three boys.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Eren yelled back angrily. And for some unexplainable reason, Mikasa felt something spike her heart. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was that Eren's statement made her angry. So with all her strength, she charged forward towards the bullies, giving them a piece of her mind with her fist and feet. A few well-placed punches here and there had the bullies quivering and bowing down in fright.

"S-sorry. We'll never bully blondie again. Promise." She kicked the biggest boy's stomach in affirmation.

Nothing quite scared the neighbourhood bullies like the little oriental girl with lightning sparking behind her greyish-black eyes.

* * *

Eren was a titan?

Eren was a titan!

And she had to protect Eren, whether titan or not. She promised Carla that she would look out for him, titan or not. And Mikasa Ackerman never broke promises.

So as she followed her orders, she was also told to save her boyfriend. Blushing, and then denying it, Mikasa felt something in her heart again; it clenched when she admitted to herself that Eren would only be her brother-always her brother and nothing more. And vice versa. The thought made her heart sink to her feet, but now was not the time to feel dejected. Eren was okay, and humanity needed saving.

Focusing on her mission, she pushed forward, vigour in her actions, determination in her heart, she killed the titans that prevented humanity from flourishing beyond the walls.

* * *

Mikasa was livid. How dare Corporal Levi treat Eren like that? She would teach that stupid shorty a lesson, she swore on it.

Making her way over to Eren, she handed him bread and soup, glad that they were alone; Jean and Armin had gone to give their statements about the Female Titan incident.

She twisted her skirt, refusing to look Eren in the eyes.

There were some things that she couldn't protect Eren from. The day might come when she couldn't save him.

She missed the way things were. When she, Eren and Armin could lead a carefree existence, where it was just them and nothing else. Now there were soldiers, mysteries that were larger than just Eren, Armin and herself.

She looked up to find Eren looking at her.

"What?"

"You look worried. It's not your fault that I got hurt, you know? You can't always protect me, but you do a bloody good job already."

She smiled, before hugging him. Nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, she-

"Break up the fest, lovebirds. Ackerman, quit kissing your _boyfriend_ and come with me. We need your statement."

"He's not my boyfriend, sir."

This time, only Levi noticed the disappointed look on Eren's face.

* * *

Mikasa sighed. Many of her friends were dead, but, it was _over_. No more titans, no more deaths, no more tragedies.

"Mikasa!" She looked towards the direction of the sound- Eren. He was coated in blood-was it even his own?- and waving frantically to her.

It took a good eight years since the fall of the Female Titan for the human race to defeat the titans. Everything was different now. Eren was slightly taller than when he was fifteen, his muscles filling out his lanky frame. Armin grew into his body, and into his hair, which was now pulled back in a tight ponytail.

As for her, her hair was grown out again. She pulled it up into a ponytail, much like Hanji's, except it was fastened at the middle of her head.

She ran up to Eren, noting the amount of fallen titans on the ground, not sure which were her kills and which were not.

"Eren?"

"Mikasa." He simply stated. She could see something in his eyes, thought she wasn't exactly sure what, she liked it. It was as bright as the light that occurred when Eren transformed into a titan. She looked at him questioningly, urging him to go on.

"Mikasa, everything's safe now. Let's get married and we can move back to Shinganshina, or what's left of it." He stated with a nervous smile playing on his lips.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears, which obviously, Eren thought was a bad thing. But before he could say anything, she jumped onto him, maneuver gear and all, and kissed him. Their noses bumped and their teeth clashed, but her lips were soft against his own; his were warm, just like his hands. When they pulled apart, he picked her up and spun her around, both obliviously lost in their little bubble of happiness.

"Hey, Jaeger, put your girlfriend down. We're heading back to camp." Levi called out to them, unaware of what just happened between the two.

"She's not my girlfriend," Eren bit out rather harshly, "she's my fiancée." He said proudly and with a softer tone, his teal eyes shining with love, as he gazed softly at Mikasa.

"Whatever, Jaeger. Now just get your sorry asses back to camp." Levi said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**Ah so here I would actually like to talk to you. **

**Hope you've enjoyed the story.**

**If you don't get it, here are some notes: - the tree they lie under is the same one as in ep 1. but this happens before ep 1.**

** - when eren is in bed after the whole female titan thingy, it just ends with Jean and Armin leaving. But, I skipped the subsequent chaps of the manga and am now at 52? **

** - yes it is quite OOC**

** - I might make a companion piece**

** -I made up most of the dialogue eventhough they're canon sc.**


End file.
